


Happy Xmas (War is Over)

by Fr0st6yte



Series: 25 (Really, 22) Days of Christmas [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Christmas, F/M, Features baby Harry, Fluff, Gen, Harry Needs a Hug, This one's fluff at least, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr0st6yte/pseuds/Fr0st6yte
Summary: Five Christmases Harry experienced. Companion to Carol of the Bells.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Happy Xmas (War is Over)  
> Author: Fr0st6yte (RoboTitaness)  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Characters: Harry Potter  
> Genre: Family, Friendship  
> Summary: Five Christmases Harry experienced.

_i._

The first one Harry would never remember. He was only a few months old at the time, after all. It’s sad, it is, as this would be the only Christmas he experienced with his parents. 

He was sitting in the Potters’ cottage, surrounded by ribbon and Christmas wrapping and ornaments and presents and his family - Lily and James and Remus and Sirius and Peter. Sirius and James were arguing about a long-past prank, Peter was listening avidly, and Remus and Lily were talking about their morning at the church, Remus still recuperating from his injuries from the past few months. All had small smiles on his face and were joyful in the small sitting room, momentarily forgetting about the war. 

Later they would take Harry outside, still within the bounds of the Fidelius Charm, but would let him go flying on his miniature broomstick that Sirius had gotten him. Sirius and James, in their animagus forms, would run around under him, pushing each other in the snow. Peter would have left already, saying that he had to go to his parents’ house. Remus and Lily were standing a bit away from the trio, staying away from the flying snow, but watching with smiles. Both James and Sirius would transform and throw snow at the two, but they set a magical shield around themselves, and were content watching. 

They had spent the evening inside, calm and relaxed, just talking of past memories and watching Harry play with his toys. They’d have to be dragged back to reality soon, they knew, but they were fine in their bubble during that day.

This was the Christmas that Harry would never remember. 

* * *

_ii._

The second Christmas Harry had was spent confused and crying, wondering where mama and dada and Un’l Padf’t and Un’l Mooey and Un’l Womt’l were. In the future he would remember this Christmas either, but would be left with feelings of displeasure and sadness. 

He would spend this one cooped up inside, watching Dudley get present after present. Watching Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon dote on their son, but completely ignore Harry. There were no snowball fights, no flying brooms, no hot chocolate, no warm and comfy arms around him this Christmas. 

There was only his cold crib and his one blue blanket. There was cold left-over food. There was inattention and being forgotten. 

This was the first lonely Christmas of many.

* * *

_xi._

This was a special year for Harry. He still wasn’t sure whether it was all a dream. In a few short months, he had gone from being the Dursley’s burden to being a whole new world’s savior. He was a wizard, powerful and known and  _wanted_. Perhaps one morning he’d wake up and be back in his room under the stairs, cramped and cold and uncomfortable. but until that day, he’d take advantage of every day he had at Hogwarts. 

This Christmas he would spend at Hogwarts, running around with Ron and his brothers. They’d play in the snow, pegging each other with snowballs. They’d have a feast in the Great Hall. They’d open dozens of presents. He’d get back a part of his past, of his father. 

He and Ron would spend the whole day together, reveling in the joys of Hogwarts and Christmas and fun. He’d cherish the sweater Mrs. Weasley made for him, even as Ron complains of his own. 

This was the first Weasley Christmas of many. 

* * *

_xv._

Voldemort was back, Umbridge was gaining more and more traction at Hogwarts, Mr. Weasley was gravely injured, and everything seemed to be going wrong that year. There didn’t seem to be much to celebrate that Christmas, but Sirius was intent on making it a wonderful holiday, despite it all. 

There were decorations all over the place, and if Harry could remember his first Christmas, he’d realize that the decorations were the same ones that James had put up. But he was only a year old at the time, and Sirius and Remus didn’t want to bring any sad thoughts on the day so they didn’t mention it, simply sharing a mutually-understanding look between themselves. 

They didn’t leave Grimmauld Place, for fear of Sirius’ safety, but they still played games inside. They pulled out old versions of Gobstones and Exploding Snap and Hermione and Harry showed them some Muggle games. By the end of the day, everyone was laughing and pleased, especially when Mr. Weasley came home and joined them. Conversation was light and happy, with Sirius animatedly reenacting old stories with a reluctant Remus’ help and Harry thought this is what it’d be like, as soon as Voldemort was defeated. 

This was the only Christmas Harry would spend with Sirius. 

* * *

_xviii._

It was years before Harry had another real Christmas experience. Sixth and Seventh years were spent worrying about the future and he only had passing thoughts to his presents and the festivities. 

Now Voldemort was gone and with him many of his Death Eaters and Remus and Tonks and Fred and so many others. 

But now there was Ginny and Hermione and Ron and the future and dreams that he now dared to hope for. This Christmas started off quietly but it quickly transformed into a cheery setting, with the fire crackling and gentle laughter and mistletoe and thoughts of the old and the new. There were fingers intertwined and the smell of cocoa and cookies in the air. They weren’t outside in the snow this year, but they were together, enjoying each others’ company. 

This was the first Christmas in an era of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on fanfiction.net (RoboTitaness)  
> Find me on Tumblr: Fr0st6yte.tumblr.com


End file.
